dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Ivonness/JUNG SO MIN
JUNG SO MIN *'NOMBRE REAL : '''Kim Yoon Ji' ' *thumbNOMBRE ARTIRTICO: JUNG SO MIN *'PROFESION: '''ACTRIZ, MODELO, BAILARINA *'FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 16 de marzo de 1989 *'''PESO: 41 KILOS *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Papá, mamá y hermano menor *'ALTURA': de 165cm *'AGENCIA': SM C&C '''BIOGRAFIA : '''Jung So Min es una actriz y modelo de nombre real Kim Yoon Ji nacida en Seul,Corea del Sur el 16 de marzo de 1989. Esta joven actriz se hizo conocida por su papel de Hong Mo Ne joven obsesionada por el amor de Shim Gun Wook (Kim Nam Gil) en el dorama de la cadena SB S Bad Guy. Recientemente ha sido protagonista de la version coreana del manga "Itazura na Kiss" (Mischievous kiss) escrito por Tada Kaoru,este dorama coreano tiene el nombre de Playful Kiss realizado por la MBC siendo su co-protagonista Kim Hyun Joong. Cuando estuvo en la primaria y secundaria estudio ballet habilidad que podemos ver en los doramas que ella ha realizado y en la secundaria también estudio la danza tradicional coreana la cual si ella hubiera escogido seguir en el baile y no en la actuación hubiera querido difundir esta danza por todo el mundo. Se especializo en actuación en la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Corea. También se le conoce por su gran parecido con la también actriz coreana Yoon Eun Hye. Antes de trabajar en el dorama Bad Guy ella solo habia realizado comerciales.También quiere obtener una licenciatura en Floristeria. Jung So Min tiene una altura de 165cm y un peso de 47kg. Su signo del zodiaco es el de Piscis y su grupo sanguíneo es tipo A. Tiene como familia a su papá,mamá y un hermano menor. Dramas *Big Man (KBS2,2014) *Miss Korea (MBC, 2013-2014) - gas station attendant (ep.20) *You came to me and became a star (KBS2, 2013) *Can We Get Married? (JTBC, 2012) *Standby (MBC, 2012) *Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) *Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) Movies *Alice | Aerriseu (2014) - Hye-Joong *'Twenty Years Old' (prox) *“Worst Friends (cortometraje junto kin soo hyun) *frog (cortometraje) Anuncios *Elle Girl *Hazzys Fall 2010 *2010: NII *in stely *fashion life *SK Telecom, as I T 'lovers' flights *belleza hera (2014) *maria clarie *allure *revista ceci (2012) *i lov my pet- junto con modu *revista ceci-korea(2014) *revista ceci-Tailandia *revista sure *wdding house 'Videos Musicales *Seo In Gook - Take (2010) junto a So Ji Sub *Old Fish - I Had a Bad Day (2008) junto a Lee Je Hoon *Noblesse feat. Beige - No Regrets (2008) Reconocimientos *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Novato del Año (Comedia • Sitcom) (Standby) *'2011 6th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella *'2010 18th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Playful Kiss) *'2010 2nd Korea Jewelry Awards:' Premio Topaz * Curiosidades *'Educación:' Neulpureun High School **Korea National University of Arts * Ella es hija de un *a familia adinerada. Su padre es uno de los hombres más ricos de Corea del Sur. *Sus padres no querían que Jung So Min estudiara actuación. Con sus excelentes calificaciones en la escuela, ellos preferían que estudie una carrera de ciencias o economía. * Cuando ella fue elegida para interpretar a Oh Ha Ni en " Playful Kiss", fue tanto su compromiso con la serie que al terminar de grabarla se había acostumbrado a que la llamen Oh Ha Ni y le parecía raro que las personas le digan Jung So Min: "Para mí, Oh Ha Ni es un personaje muy especial. Incluso Kim Hyun Joong dijo que él se acostumbró a llamarme Oh Ha Ni. Así que cuando me llamó Jung So Min se sentía un poco extraño". *La joven actriz pensó que sería difícil grabar escenas románticas con Sung Joon en el drama "Can We Get Marry?", pero fue aún más difícil ver las escenas con sus padres: "Cuando vi la serie en casa con mis padres, me sentí avergonzada". *Jung So Min señaló a Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Nam Gil, Sung Joon y Oh Yeon Soo como mentores particularmente amables que la ayudaron a convertirse en una mejor actriz y persona. *Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es practicar ballet. *En la secundaria estudió danza tradicional coreana. Ella dice que si hubiera continuado en el baile, le hubiera gustaría haber viajado a otros países para difundir la danza tradicional de su país. *Además de bailar, a ella también le gusta participar en deportes como el fútbol y el béisbol. Es buena en la lucha física. *Tiene u perro que se llam modu *Tomó clases de actuación para mejorar sus expresiones al momento de bailar, pero sintió que le resultaba más divertido actuar que seguir bailando. Por este motivo, ella tomó el examen para entrar en la Universidad de las Artes(K-Arts) y fue aceptada como una estudiante con un buen promedio. *tien un parecido a susy de miss A. *Fue compara con yoon eun hye por sus capacidad actoral. *apartir de play full kiss se le rlaciona con kin hyun joong. *en la serie stanby en la cual participo bailo la cnacio ma buy de sistar. *LA pérdida de peso notable Jung So Min parece haber sido lo que generó los rumores de cirugía plástica, ya que se dedujo de una serie de características más delgados y más definidas faciales. La actriz reveló en MBC FM4U "Blue Nigth" de Jung Yup'que había perdido 10 kilos en el último año y medio. *se le relaciono sentimentalmente con lee jonk suk, ya que los vieron coger un vuelo a japon el mismo dia, y habia muchos rimores incluso habia personas que decian que los vieron juntos en el cine, pero las agencias de ambos desmintieron el rumor. * Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Ficha Asia-Team *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería ''' images (8)mmml...jpg ' ' Videografía thumb|right|335 px '''thumb|right|282 px Categoría:Entradas Categoría:KActriz